Heritage
by abejarano12
Summary: After the death of Jonathon Kent,Clark embarks on one final journey that will make him the greatest hero the world has ever known.reviews please
1. Chapter 1

HERITAGE

Summary: After the death of Jonathon Kent,Clark embarks on one final journey that will make him the greatest hero the world has ever known.(reviews please)

Pairings: Limited Clark and Lana

Disclaimers: I own none of these characters, DC Comics and WB's does. But no matter what Superman is owned by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster

Author's Note: Lana knows about Clark's powers. Lex and Clark's friendship is all but over . If some of this seems familiar it's because it might be. Other than that enjoy!

Clark Kent watched the quarterback take the snap for the center and take his seven step drop. From the moment the ball was snapped Clark knew that the QB was going to one of two things. First he was going overthrow the wide out or two get the ball picked off by the Safety.

Sure enough the safety picked it off and ran it back for six. The only good that came from it was this was practice and that kind of thing was okay sort of. The coach went nuts yell at the QB for making a bone headed throw. It took Clark back to when he was playing back in high school. He had to throw picks at time to make things look good.

The coach blew his whistle and ended practice. Clark began his job as the manger and started to pick up the balls and tees. He didn't mind it so much he knew it was the only way he could be around the game. He had given up playing football because of his powers. Now as manger he could be around the game and get his story for the school paper.

When he was done he made sure that all the players and coaches had headed inside. He then took one of the balls and tees and went to the end zone of the field. he placed the ball on the tee and lined up his shot. Then he kicked the ball. He smiled when the ball split the up rights. A 105 yard field goal. Any team in the NFL would pay him billions to have him. He check his watch and smiled. He had to get home Lana was coming home.

Lex Luthor stood in the board room of Luthor corp. The board members each took their seats. They all were quite and somber. How could they be anything else when the founder and owner of the company was dead.

Some of them still refused to believe it. Lionel Luthor dead a mysterious helicopter crash. It was after a board meeting in Metropolis. He board a chopper to go back to his home in Smallville. He never made it. The chopper crashes ten miles outside of town. The FAA said that it was pilot error.

They found it odder when, Lex Luthor had his father's will read and he was named the sole heir. Thing really got sick when Lex called a board meeting a hour after his father was planted in the ground.

"I'm glad all of you could make it . I know who difficult this must be in light of recent events. However all of you knew my father and if the roles were reversed that same would have happened."He said. He looked around the room. None of the board members met his gaze. He turned to beautiful young woman standing next to him.

"Mercy."He said. Mercy moved around the table,she handed each of the board members a purple file folder. He waited until she handed out all of the folders and returned to her place at his side.

"These folders contain the future of this company,and if you will notice, it's no longer Luthor Corp, it's Lex Corp. The plans I have for this company will make millions and not only that it will benefit this city and Smallville not to mention the world. The first job is Lex central a tower that will control this city's power and public services. Now all of you must be wondering how will we get the technology to do this. A world renowned scientist who will arrive tomorrow morning until then good day."Lex said.

The board members filed out of the room. Lex watched each one of them go. Mercy stood by the door and then closed it when the last one left the room. She then went and poured Lex a scotch. He took the glass from her and took a drink.

"Do you think they know anything?"Mercy asked.

"A few of them might but none of them have the guts to challenge me."Lex said. He looked up at her. Mercy gazed back at him with lust,she leaned over and kissed him hard on the mouth. He pushed a small button on his chair and the door locked.

Clark slowed down from his super-speed when he noticed the familiar red bug parked in the drive way. It was Chloe,no doubt home to visit. He ran the rest of the way to the door. He peeked inside and saw his mother,father and Chloe seated at the table having coffee.

"Anybody home?he asked,the he walked into the house. Chloe was the first one to greet him with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I was wonder when boy of steel was going to get home?"She said.

"Chloe you look as beautiful as ever."Clark said.

"Smooth talker."Chloe said.

"Hey son."Jonathon said.

"Dad."Clark said. Then he hugged his father.

"Welcome home sweetie."His mother said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom,Dad it's good to be home."Clark said.

"It's good to have you home."Martha said.

"Clark why don't we head down to the Talon a certain person with the letters LL is waiting for you."Chloe said.

"Lana? Lana's in town?"Clark said.

"No it's Lois."Chloe teased.

"Mom,Dad we'll talk when I get back."Clark said.

"Alright son."Jonathon said. Martha and Jonathon watched as their son and Chloe left the farm. They smiled it was good to have Clark and his friends home.

Chloe stopped her car in front of the Talon and was about to get out of the car when she noticed Clark was nervous.

"Clark are you nervous?"Chloe asked.

"A little bit."Clark said.

"Clark there's nothing to worry about."Chloe reassured her friend.

"What if she meet somebody else?"Clark said.

"Clark, you can start fires with your eyes and are faster than a speeding bullet, your kind of a tough act to follow."Chloe said.

"Alright."Clark said. They got out of the car and walked into Talon. Clark and Chloe were met by their friends that never left Smallville. They said "hi" to everyone they knew. Then they made their way to the counter. Clark and Chloe stood at the counter and never said a word as Lana filled orders,just like when they were in high school. She turned around and was surprised to see Clark and Chloe. She smiled,then she hopped over the counter and jumped into Clark's arms and kissed him.

"Oh, I missed you so much."Lana said.

"I though about you everyday."Clark said.

"I hate to interrupt by what about little old me."Chloe said.

"Chloe I missed you too."Lana said and then hugged her.

"Wow,the whole gang is back together."Chloe said.

"Yeah the only person missing is Pete."Clark said.

"Did somebody mention me."Pete said when he walked into the Talon.

"Pete."Clark said. He walked to his friend and hugged him.

"Clark man it's great to see you."Pete said.

"It's good to see you to Pete."Clark said.

"Hey,Pete."Chloe said.

"Hey Chloe."Pete said. They hugged and laughed.

"Welcome back Pete."Lana said.

"Thanks,Lana you look great."Pete said.

"Are you all done here?"Clark asked.

"No I kind of volunteered and I don't want to leave."Lana said.

"Hey I got to go I'm going to see what their doing to my paper."Chloe said and then she headed to the Talon.

"What about you,Pete?"Clark asked.

"Hey man I'm free."Pete said.

"Let's go to my place and shoots some hoops."Clark said.

The next morning,Clark was up before his father. He quickly showered and dress and then head out. He ran toward the old coal mine. It took him about five minutes to get there. The place and been abandon for about a hundred years.

He saw that the entrance to the mine was still boarded up. He ripped the boards off and went into the mine. He walked toward the end of the shaft until. He looked down at where the old elevator should have been. He then hopped down to the bottom. He went down this shaft until he got to the last wall that the miners had gotten to.

Using his his X-ray vision he saw through the wall and found a perfect sized piece of coal. He punched the wall and pulled out the coal. He checked it to make sure that it was the one he wanted. He then turned and headed back home.

When he got home, he went up into the loft and took out the silver ring that he had found. He looked over the ring to make sure that it was okay then he took the coal from his pocket. He took the coal and crushed it in his hand. He then opened his hand and looked at the diamond in his hand. He then used his heat vision to cut the diamond to the size he needed. When he was all done. He had made a engagement ring for Lana.

It was about lunch time when Lana,Chloe and Pete came to the farm. They had gathered for Clark's graduating for collage. Martha, Chloe and Lana set the table. Pete was getting the football and basketball. Clark saw his father walking toward the mailbox.

"Dad, wait up."Clark said, His father waited for him and they walked together.

"You have something on your mind son?"Jonathon said.

"What was it like proposing to mom?"Clark asked. Jonathon smiled.

"Do you have someone in mind?"Jonathon said.

"Yeah,dad. Lana. I think it's time."Clark said.

"That's great son."Jonathon said then he hugged his son.

"For the first time in my life,every thing's right."Clark said.

They started to walked back to the farm house.

"Hey dad let's have a race."Clark said. The started to run up to the house. He turned back to his dad."Come on dad run,come on."Clark said. Clark turned his back to his father and ran. Jonathon ran after his son for a few feet. He slowed down when he felt the numbness in his left arm. He grabbed his arm and rubbed it. Fear creeped across his face. "Oh no,Oh no."Jonathon said. He then dropped to his knees. "Not now, not now."He said. Jonathon looked at his son running in front of him. Then to his wife.

Martha smiled as she watched her son and husband run a race. She walked inside and came out a moment later with a pitcher of tea. She looked down the road and saw Jonathon lying on the ground. She dropped the pitcher and it shatter on the wood of the porch.

"Jonathon,JONATHON!"she screamed.

Everyone looked down the road and saw Jonathon lying on the road. "Dad?"Clark said. Then he ran towards his father. In his mind Jor-El's word echoed:"Someone you love will die."

TO BE COUNTINED...


	2. Chapter 2

Heritage

Clark turned when he heard his mother's scream. He looked and saw his father lying on the ground. He hit super-speed and was at his side in an instant. He took his father into his arms and ran towards the hospital. Even with his super speed he felt at if he was running at normal speed.

Even as he ran to the hospital, Jor-El's words ran though his brain. Someone he cared about was going to die. Why because he still had some unknown destiny to fulfill. Jor-El told Clark that he loved him. If that were true then why did Jor-El put Clark through hell?

Clark ran into the hospital.

"I need so help." Clark said. A Doctor ran over to Clark. He looked at Jonathon and then at Clark.

"Someone get this man to a room he's had a heart attack." the Doctor said. Clark let the nurses take his father to a room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Clark asked.

"I don't know yet son." The Doctor said. Clark walked into the waiting room and sat down. He was in shock, his father was in a bed dying and there was nothing he could do about it. Martha walked in a moment later and went to her son and hugged him.

"Everything's going to bee okay sweetie." Martha said trying to reassure herself as much as Clark. Lana took Clark's hand and squeezed it to let him know that she was here for him. She had done this before with Whitney and now she had to go through it again with his father.

"I'm going to see if I can find anything out." Martha said then she walked away. Clark watched his mother walk away. He wondered how he was going to tell her that he was responsible for his father's death.

"Are you alright?" Lana asked.

"My father's going to die and it's my fault." Clark said.

"Clark you had no idea that this was going to happen." Lana said.

"He knew, he told me I just tried to forget about it." Clark said.

"Who know?" Lana asked.

"My father." Clark said.

"It's going to alright." Lana said.

"I have to go I have to leave." He said and then he walked out of thee hospital.

Lex stood near the landing pad for the helicopter and waited. He knew that Dr. Milton Fine was coming to talk about his supercomputer. According to Fine his computer was going to change the way cities handled their public works. It would also make Lex Corp billions of dollars both legally and illegally. He heard Mercy's cell phone ring and she answered it.

"One moment." she said then she tapped his shoulder.

"What?"Lex said.

"Someone named Jonathon Kent from Smallville has had a heart attack." she said. Lex nodded, in the past that would have meant something to him. He would have sent the best heart Doctors and specialist to Smallville to help. That was the past.

"Send flowers and a card."Lex said.

"Right." Mercy said.

The helicopter came to a soft landing and Lex walked over to it. He opened the door and out stepped Dr. Milton Fine. Fine was about average height and just into his thirties. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was very refined person and very smart. The rumors were that Fine was even smarted than Einstein. Which was why Lex hired him.

"Dr. Fine, welcome to Metropolis."Lex said.

"I've to Metropolis before nothings changed not yet anyway." Fine said.

"I think your right."Lex said.

"Is everything ready?" Fine asked.

"Yes, we're waiting for you."Lex said.

"Then let's start this show." Fine said.

Lex, Fine and Mercy walked down from the roof to the pressroom. Along the way Fine filled Lex in on what he had been working on and when they could get things moving. They entered the room to a light applause. Fine and Mercy took their seats behind Lex. Lex went to the podium and quieted the crowd down.

"I'm glad to see that all of you can make it here today. Today marks a new beginning for this city. A rebirth if you will, as you are about to find out all of our public works will be managed better that they ever were before. No more having to wait for the lights to turn back on after a power outage, no more bad phone lines. Even the police of this city will be more prepared to help its citizens. And now ladies and gentlemen, Dr. Milton Fine."Lex said. Fine stood up and shook Lex's hands and then went to the podium.

"Thank you Mr. Luthor. What Lex has said is all true; the city will be a much better place once the computer is up and running. First of all I think that you should meet the system. This ladies and gentlemen is Brainic. He is the world's first ultra supercomputer. He can do billions of things in a second. He can detect anything and everything, from AMT transactions to sending the fire department to a call. Life in this city will change for the better." Fine said. Lex stood up and went to the podium.

"Any questions?" A hand rose. Lex almost tried to ignore it but he knew that it would not work. She would still ask her question. He pointed to her.

"How do you know that this machine of your won't take over thee city?" she asked.

"Excuse me Miss, what is your name and who do you work for?" Fine asked.

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet. Now don't avoid my question." Lois said.

"Miss. Lane, Brianic has a fail safe that will shut it self down if it try's to take control and if that does not work. Then you just pull the plug." Fine said.

"That's enough for today thanks."Lex said. Fine and Lex headed off thee stage. Lex whispered something into Mercy's ear. Lois was about to go back to the Planet when Mercy came up to her.

"Miss Lane, Mr. Luthor would like to see you." she said.

"Great." Lois said.

Mercy led Lois into Lex's office. She looked over the place and shook her head. Lex's style had not changed since the last time she saw him. Mercy took her seat near Lex's desk.

"What are you his secrtary?"Lois asked.

"Oh so he needs a bodyguard now." Lois said.

"From what Lex has said that farm boy stole Lex's girl." Mercy said.

"It was the other way around." Lois said. The door opened and in walked Lex, he went to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"Lois it's great to see you again."Lex said.

"Can't say that I feel the same way." Lois said.

"Still think that I tried to kill you and Chloe I see."Lex said.

"That's because you almost did." Lois said.

"Why did you ask that question today?"Lex asked.

"I just think that the people of this city need to know that you almost ruined Smallville."Lois said.

"Ruined, I saved that town."Lex said.

"Then the three psychos that were looking for someone call Kal-el, never mind that they almost destroyed the town." Lois said.

"Lois, they kidnapped me and said they were going to kill me."Lex said.

"Come it's like you say your Lex Luthor,the world fears and respects you. But there's one person I know that will never be afraid of you." Lois said.

"Let me guess. Clark Kent?"Lex said.

"That's right." Lois said. Then she turned and walked toward the door.

"I don't know if you heard about it but, Jonathon Kent had a heart attack, he might die. I was going to offer my helicopter."Lex said.

"Go to hell Lex, You've cared about the Kents."Lois said then walked out.

"Is she right are you scared of Clark Kent?" Mercy asked.

"I'll squash that farm boy like a bug."Lex said.

Martha went into the waiting room and found Lana, Pete and Chloe.

"Where's Clark?" She asked.

"I don't know where he went." Lana said.

"Why would he leave?" Martha asked.

"To find some answers." Chloe said.

"Where would he go?" Martha said.

"The caves." Chloe said.

"I better go get him." Martha said.

"Let me go get him, you stay with Jonathon." Chloe said.

"Sure." Martha said. Martha watched as Chloe left to find her son.

"How's Mr. Kent?" Pete asked.

"It's almost time." Martha said.

Chloe could hear Clark yelling in the cave. She walked in and went to the chamber.

"Jor-el, Why are you doing this?" Clark said. "I know you can hear me answer me." Clark waited for a reply. He got none.

"Don't do this to him, take him instead." Clark said.

"Clark?" Chloe said.

"Go away Chloe." Clark said.

"Clark it's time." Chloe said. Clark dropped to his knees, tears running down his face. Chloe ran to him and took him in her arms.

Martha walked into Jonathon's room. He was in his bed and hooked up to machines. He smiled weakly when he saw his wife. Martha went to his side and held his hand.

"Hey you." He said.

"Hi."Martha said.

"Where's Clark?" he asked.

"Chloe went to go get him." she said.

"Martha do you remember what we talk about when we found him?" He said.

"Yes I remember." Martha said.

"Then it's time Martha, for him to do what he came here to do." Jonathon said.

"I don't want to let him go." Martha said.

"We promised, Martha, we would let him go." Jonathon said.

"Okay, I'll let him go." Martha said.

"You now Martha, I've never been afraid of a lot of thing. In fact I'm not afraid to die. But you want to know what I'm afraid of?" He said.

"What?" she asked.

"That I failed as a father." Jonathon said.

"No, Jonathon you did a great job raising Clark. I look at him and see you." Martha said.

"I Love you, Martha" Jonathon said.

"I love you too Jonathon." Martha said. The door opened and Clark walked in.

"Hey son." He said.

"Hey dad." Clark said.

"I'll leave you two alone." Martha said. Then she walked out.

"Dad I'm so sorry." Clark said.

"You did nothing wrong son." Jonathon said.

"If Jor-El let me die this would not have happened." Clark said.

"Don't worry about that right now son. Do you remember the talk we had when you wanted to play football?" he asked.

"How could I forget."? Clark said.

"What did I say?" he asked.

"I was meant for greater things than playing football." Clark said.

"That's true son. You have to find out what that is. But I want you to know that I'm very proud of you." he said.

"Dad…"Clark said.

"Clark you will never be alone. I'll be with you everywhere you go and every thing you do." he said.

"Dad." Jonathon said.

"The father becomes the son and the son becomes the son." Jonathon said.

"I love you, dad."Clark said.

"I love you son." Jonathon said. Then Jonathon closed his eyes and passed.

Clark walked out of the room. His mother and friends were waiting for him.

"He's gone mom." Clark said. They hugged and the tears flowed.

TO BE COUNTIED….


	3. Chapter 3

Heritage

Lana, Chloe and Pete drove Martha and Clark home from the hospital. The shock of finding out that her husband was dead was gone, but now Martha had other things to do. She needed to make the necessary arrangements, which meant calling friends and family. She would have help in the form of Lana and Chloe.

Clark on the other hand was still in a state of grief and guilt. It was his fault that his father was dead. No matter what anyone told him, no matter what was done, he was the reason his father was dead. If he had only been allowed to die that day, none of this would have happened. Maybe it would have been better if his parents never took him in that day. If they left him out in that field, maybe his father would still be alive and his mother would have not have to go though this pain.

They pulled into the driveway of the house and saw someone sitting on the steps of the house. Pete stopped the car. Lois stood up and walked to Martha and hugged her. Then Lois turned to Clark and hugged him. He stood there like a statue, no emotion what so ever. The only thing that proved that Clark was in mourning was his red-rimmed eyes from his tears. Everyone walked inside the house, everyone but Clark. How could he go into a house that was never his? Lois noticed and walked over to him.

"Come on, Clark." Lois said then she led him inside the house.

The next few hours were all a blur. Everyone talk about the fond memories that they had of Jonathon. Pete remembered the first time he met Jonathon, he remembered how tall he was and how he helped out his grandfather. He worked all day and into the night. When he grandfather was going to pay him Jonathon would have none of it. He just shook Pete's grandfather's hand and told him he would see him at the game.

Lana remembered how her aunt would always talk about Jonathon and how jealous she would get seeing Martha and Jonathon together. A first she could not figure out why her aunt would have a feeling for the handsome farmer. Lana said that she develop a schoolgirl crush on Jonathon, there was something about the Kent men.

Chloe talked about the first time she met Mr. Kent. At first she found him kind of odd why would anyone what to be a farmer. She took pictures and asked questions. So many questions that it was Jonathon's idea that Clark show Chloe the barn. He was shocked when he went into the barn and found Chloe kissing Clark. He smiled when Chloe and Clark tried to cover up what had just happened. Lois looked around and saw that Clark was nowhere to be found. She walked up stairs to his room. When she discovered that he was not there she headed outside and to the barn.

She found Clark in the loft. She could tell that he had been crying. She was about to turn and leave but then again she knew what Clark was going through. She knew what it was like to bury a parent. She went and sat down next to him.

"Lois, I just want to be alone right now." Clark said.

"No you don't." Lois said.

"I would you know?" Clark asked.

"Clark I know what it's like to bury a parent." Lois said.

"Well not the reason your mother is dead." Clark said.

"Don't assure Clark, When my mother died I swore to everyone that I was the reason she was dead. Everyone told me that I wasn't. Even Lucy tried, but never listened. Even the General took off the rank and acted like my father, but it didn't work." Lois said.

"Did you ever get over it?" Clark asked.

"One day I woke up and realized, that no matter how much I wanted to blamed myself it was not my fault. You're going to have to learn that. If you need someone to talk to look me up." Lois said. Clark was not prepared for the kiss on the cheek that Lois gave him.

It was about eleven o'clock when everyone went home for the night. Clark stayed in the loft until everyone was gone. He went inside and found his mother in their bedroom. She was taking Jonathon's favorite suit out to take to the funeral home. Clark tired to get to his room without his mother noticing him.

"You were in the loft all day." Martha said.

"I just wanted to be alone." Clark said.

"Clark now is the time that you should be with your friends and family." Martha said.

"I think I should get use to the idea one day everyone I care about is going to die." Clark said.

"Sweetie." Martha said.

"No it's true, one day you and Lana and everyone else I care about is going to die. In fact the day is going to come when I'm the only person on this planet." Clark said.

"Honey I know that your hurting, but don't think about that right now." Martha said.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" he asked.

"Just tell me you love me." Martha said.

"I love you mom." Clark said. Martha hugged her son. The next few days were going to be very hard on them.

Lex sat in his office as Mercy brought him his morning coffee and morning paper. Lex looked through the papers and read the headlines. He started off with the Inquisitor: Air Force test pilot goes missing in Nevada. The Daily Star followed this: Queen Industry's stocks fall after owner declared dead. Lex then looked at the headline for the Daily Planet: Brainic Ultra Super Computer Too Good to be True. Lex tossed the Planet to a side and went to the out of town papers. First up was the Gotham Goble: Wayne Foundation Opens New Housing Project. Last but not least came the Smallville Ledger: Beloved Smallville Farmer dies.

Lex put the paper down on his desk and looked at Mercy. "Send flowers to the Kents along with a check to cover the expenses" Lex said.

"Why are you going to help this guy, he did still your girl." Mercy said.

"I was closer to his father than I was to my own." Lex said. Mercy walked out of the office and made the call. Lex began to think about his time in Smallville. He could still remember the day he met Jonathon. He was sitting on a rock, wrapped in a blanket after Clark had just pulled him out of the river. Over the years Jonathon and Lex had an up and down relationship. That ended when three psychos kidnapped him and tried to kill Clark. Jonathon never forgave Lex and the two never spoke again. Mercy walked back into the office.

"Everything's ready." Mercy said.

"I'm going to Smallville." Lex said.

"Are you sure?" Mercy asked.

"Never question me again." Lex said.

Lois, Chloe, Pete and Lana sat in the Talon. They were still trying to adjust to the fact that Jonathon Kent was no longer around. They could get use to that the problem for them right now was Clark. He was nowhere to be found. Clark was most likely at thee farm helping his mother.

"I still can't believe that he's gone." Lois said.

"Same here." Pete said.

"I'm really worried about Clark." Lana said.

"Same here, I never seen him this way. He's withdrawn from everyone" Chloe added.

"He really thinks that he's the reason his father is dead." Lois said.

"Clark knows that it's not true." Pete said.

"I think I should go talk to him." Lana said.

"You want me to drive you over?" Lois asked.

"Sure." Lana said.

As they drove to the farm Lana and Lois made small talk.

"Your stories in the Planet are great." Lana said.

"Thanks, I just don't think the editors agree." Lois said.

"Why is that?" Lana asked.

"I'm not a very good speller, in fact I have a kid following me around as my own personal spell check." Lois said.

"Well either way you're a great reporter." Lana said.

"Lana, do you mind if I ask you why you and Smallville haven't gotten married yet?" Lois asked.

"We've talked about, Clark said that we would after he got a job with the Ledger, he didn't what to work on the farm, we not as a real job." Lana said.

"Clark Kent a reporter, thank god I live in Metropolis." Lois said.

"I don't think that's going t happen now." Lana said.

"I'm sure it will just give it sometime." Lois said. Lois pulled the car into the drive and they headed to the house. Martha met them.

"Hi, girls." Martha said.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent." Lois said.

"Is Clark around?" Lana asked.

"He's in the loft." Martha said. Lana turned and headed toward the barn. Martha and Lois watched her go.

"Lois would you like some coffee?" Martha asked.

"I'd love some." Lois said.

"Great, come in." Martha said.

Lana walked into the barn and found Clark doing his chores. He knew that she was there but chose not to pay any attention to her. She watched him work for a moment. She hoped that he would say something to her. Clark hoped that she would go away. Finally Lana could not stand the silence anymore.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"How do you expect me to feel I killed someone." Clark said.

"Clark, you had nothing to do with your father's dead." Lana said.

"You don't get it do you. None of you get it." Clark said.

"What are you talking about?" Lana asked.

"Jonathon's life was exchanged for mine." Clark said.

"Clark, what do you mean?" Lana asked.

"When I was shot my life was exchange for someone I cared about. He was it." Clark said.

"Clark, that's not true." Lana said.

"Lana your so naïve. I'm an alien I will out live all of you. It's over." Clark said.

"Over, because of al that's happened?" Lana said.

"That's right. I don't want you anymore Lana. You and everyone else make me weak." Clark said.

"So your just going to cut off everyone you love and care about?" Lana asked.

"Leave, Lana I don't want you here anymore!" Clark said.

"Then I'll you tomorrow at the funeral." Lana said then she walked out of the barn.

It was late when Clark came in from doing his chores when he walked into the house he thought that he had walked into a flower shop. He looked toward the kitchen and saw his mother setting the table.

"Nell went a bit overboard with the flowers." Clark said.

"There not from Nell." Martha said.

"Who are they from?" Clark asked.

"From Lex Luthor." Martha said.

"Then I think we should get rid of them." Clark said.

"Clark, he's just sending his regards." Martha said.

"We don't need his regards." Clark said.

"Now sit down and eat some dinner." Martha said. Clark and Martha sat down and ate dinner. This was the first time that they had ever sat down at the dinner table and ate dinner with out Jonathon. Somehow, Martha and Clark were able to get through it.. After Clark helped his mother wash the dishes. Then they went up to their rooms to prepare for the funeral.

Martha walked into Clark's room and found him sitting at on his bed. She walked in and sat down.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked.

"I'm not going tomorrow." Clark said.

"What do you mean your not going tomorrow?" Martha asked.

"I'm not going." Clark repeated.

"You are going that's your father we're bury tomorrow." Martha said.

"He's not my father and you're not my mother." Clark said.

"What did you say?" Martha said.

"You heard me." Clark said. Martha slapped Clark right across the face.

"I know that your hurting I'm hurting. But Clark, that was your father, not matter what you think and he loved you. Do you know what he was afraid of when he was in the room dying?" Martha said. Clark said nothing. "He wasn't afraid to die, he was afraid that he failed as father. He was scared that he failed to raise you as his son. Clark, when I look at you I see him." Martha said. She then turned and stared to walk out of the room.

Martha came down stairs and was met by her father. He hugged his daughter.

"Where's Clark?' He asked.

"I don't know let me see if he's ready." She said then she walked back up stairs. She walked into Clark's room and found in front of the mirror. He was fixing his tie.

"Going somewhere?" Martha asked. Clark turned and looked at his mother.

"Yeah, I'm going to bury my father." Clark said.

TO be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Heritage

Clark and Martha greeted everyone at the doors of the church. They, however were surprised at the amount of people that showed up, in fact it was the whole town. Jon's best friend Jack Jennings was there along with Pete's mom and dad. Chloe, Lois and Pete were some the last people to enter the church. Clark saw Lana and Nell walking toward him and his mother.

"Hello Nell." Martha said.

"Martha, Clark I'm so sorry." Nell said then walked in.

"Clark." Lana said and then was headed into the church.

"Lana could I talk to you for a second?" Clark asked.

"Sure Clark." Lana said.

"I'll wait for you inside." Martha said. He watched his mother enter the church. Then he took Lana's hand.

"Lana I want to say that I'm sorry. I should not have said those things to you.

"I know Clark, your were hurting. I understand, but I think we need to take a break." Lana said. Clark nodded, she was right they needed a break. "But if you need someone to talk to just call me." Lana added.

"Sure." Clark said. They were about to go inside when they saw the limo pull out. Mercy got out of the car and opened the door. Lana and Clark were shocked when Lex exited the car. Lana and Clark walked over to Lex. He smiled when he saw his former friends walking towards.

"Lex, what are you doing here?" Lana asked.

"Paying my respects. Clark I'm sorry about you father." Lex said.

"We're not exactly friends anymore Lex." Clark said.

"I know that Clark. I was hoping we could bury the arch-rivalry." Lex said.

"For today Lex." Clark said and they walked inside. Clark, Lana and Lex walked inside the church. Lex was about to sit in the back of the church but Clark motioned for him to join him and his mother. Lex could hear the whispers as he went and sat with Clark and his friends.

The Preacher began his sermon. He looked over the room and smiled when he found Martha and Clark.

"All of us have fathers, some of us have more than one father. Father's are what make a boy into a man. We learn things from our father's that we can't learn for our mothers. Our father's teach us to play baseball and football. They teach us how to drive and they pass on their knowledge and wisdom. They teach us our morals and values. Then they're the fathers, that didn't have to be. The father's that choose to be a father to a son with out a father. And that brings me to Jonathon; you see Jonathon Kent was a lot like Joseph. Both married kind and loving women, both were tradesmen, both were honorable and strong. And both were adoptive fathers. Jonathon and Joseph both became father's in a time of great dispair. King Herod was killing the new borns when Joseph became a father. And of cousre there was the meteor shower, when Jonathon and Martha found Clark.Joseph,died before Jesus began his teaching. But he never doubted what his son would do. Like Jonathonn he knew that Clark would one day leave his mark on the world. Like all our father's, Jonathon looked beyond the here and now. He kept one eye trained on the next generation. Both knew that their sons would make the world a better place. For blessed are those that bind up the broken-hearted and free the captive. So today we say goodbye not just to a friend,and husband ,but to a father." The Preacher finished his sermen and then sat down.

Later at the cemeatary. The mourans said they final goodbyes to Jonathon and then started to head back to their cars to go back to the Kent home. Lex was the last one to pay his respects.

"Mrs. Kent,I know that your husband and I never saw eye to eye,but I always thought of him as a father." Lex said then he kissed Martha on the cheek and then went back to his limo. Martha and Clark watched him leave.

Then they both looked at the grave. They both read the stone" Jonathon Kent: Father". A tear rolled doen Clark's face.

"All those powers, all those thing I can do, and I couldn't even save him." Clark said. Martha hugged Clark. Then they turned and headed back toward the truck. As they walked Clark picked up one of his mother's favortie flowers and handed it to her. Then he kissed her.

To Be Coutiuned….

_**A/N:**_

_**Sorry that this was so short but I felt that this part was better if it was just by it's self.**_


	5. Chapter 5

After the service Martha and Clark went back to the Kent farm. They were met by some of their friends. They all went inside and talked about the days events. Martha and the girls made tea and coffee. Pete and Clark had head outside to shoot some hoops.

Martha glanced out the window and saw Clark and Pete shooting hoops. She smiled it had be a while since she saw her son happy. From the moment Clark took Jonathon to the hospital he felt guilty about his father. Now however that guilt was gone erased by the fact that his father death was not his fault and in a way it was not even Jor-El's fault. It was just his time.

As she watched her son play basketball with his friend she came to the understanding that she would never get to see her son play outside her home again. Soon he would leave her and begin his quest to discover who he was and what was his place in the world.

A tap on the shoulder interrupted her thoughts; she turned to find Lana's smiling at her.

"Mrs. Kent everything's ready." Lana said.

"Thank you sweetie." Martha said. She then turned and looked out the window and watched Clark a few more moments.

Outside Clark and Pete were shooting hoops and catching up on things.

"Your really think about running to a public office?" Clark asked as he made his jump shot.

"Why not, I mean you saw how well I did running you class president bid.." Pete said.

"In case you forgot Pete, I lost and not to mention Chloe endorsed the other guy." Clark said.

"Yeah, but this is different last time it was bout getting girls phone numbers now it's about making a difference." Pete said.

"When did you get to be so public minded?" Clark asked.

"I have this friend he's tall and comes from another planet." Pete said.

"Really I had that kind of affect on you?" Clark asked.

"Clark you may not know it but you've influenced a lot of people. So what are going to do now?" Pete said.

"I don't know yet. What ever it is I just hope I make my dad proud." Clark said.

"Clark even if you were to stay on this farm and raise cows your dad would be proud of you." Pete said.

"Thanks Pete." Clark said.

"We got so tea and coffee for you guys." Chloe called out.

"Be right there." Clark said. They walked toward the porch as they walked Pete and Clark continued their conversation.

"So what are you two talking about?" his mother asked.

"Just about stuff, did Pete tell you he was think about entering politics?" Clark said.

"Why I'm I not surprised?" Chloe said.

"What do you mean by that?" Pete asked.

"You were always good at B.S. people." Chloe teased.

"Some of us can't bee like Clark and always tell the truth." Pete said.

"You're really thinking about getting in to politics?" Lana asked.

"Sure I enjoy talking to people and trying to work with other to make things better for everyone else." Pete said.

"It's also a great way to meet girls." Clark said.

"Of Course there is that." Martha said.

"Pete, there a council seat up this election, why don't you run for that." Lana suggested.

"Hey that's a great idea and people know you around here." Chloe said.

"And if Chloe endorses the other guy your sure to win." Clark said.

"You do the right thing once and they never let you live it down." Chloe said. At that moment Lois pulled up in her car.

"Hi, everybody oh and then there's Smallville." Lois said.

"Hi, Lois." Clark said. She walked over and hugged Clark. She loved to give him hell, but he was also her friend and she cared about him.

"I really am sorry about your dad." She said.

"He would have wanted you here." Clark said.

It was late when everyone had left for the night. Lana had offered to stay but Clark felt best if she went home for the night anyway. Right now he need to be with his mother.

Chloe unlocked the door to her apartment that was above the Ledger. She enters and then was followed by Lois. Lois looked around the place; it was a nice and cozy place. It was perfect so Chloe. There was a small bathroom and bedroom, a kitchen and a living room/office. On the walls were pictures of her friends and family. Lois found it odd that thee only thing missing was the wall of weird.

"This place would be perfect, but where's the wall of weird?" Lois asked.

"In my office down stairs." Chloe said. Lois smiled and then plopped herself down on the sofa. She kicked off her shoes and laid down.

"Chloe, why did you leave the Planet and come back here?" Lois asked.

"I loved the Planet, but at the end of the day I felt that Smallville was where I belong." Chloe said.

"Not mention the owner of this place bequeath to you when he died." Lois said.

"And that. So how are things at the Planet?" Chloe asked.

"Things are great. I get to work the city beat and no one give me any competition." Lois said.

"That's because no ones crazy enough to get into the trouble you get into." Chloe said.

"But I do think that Perry might give a spell checker for Christmas instead of a bonus." Lois said.

"Your spelling is still that bad?" Chloe asked.

"Are you saying that I was a bad speller when I wrote for the Torch?" Lois asked.

"Let's just say that your spelling has no doubt improved." Chloe said.

"Thanks I think." Lois said.

"You want something to drink?" Chloe asked.

"Sure. Could I use your computer to check my e-mail?" Lois asked.

"Go for it." Chloe called back from the kitchen. Lois went to Chloe's desk and logged on. As she was checking her e-mail she notice a pictures sitting on Chloe's desk. It was taken at a Halloween party. Chloe was dressed as a nurse from the 40's. Lois was drawn to the guy with Chloe. He was dressed in a gray suit and tie with horn rim glasses and slicked back hair. Lois thought that the guy looked a lot like Clark but she was not sure.

She had to admit that with the glasses and slicked back hair, Clark looked very very good. Chloe walked back in and saw Lois looking at the picture. She smiled she knew that Lois liked Clark more that she would what to admit.

"Something catch your eye?" Chloe asked.

"Um, no not really." Lois said putting the picture down.

"Don't lie you were checking Clark out in that picture." Chloe said.

"So maybe I was so what." Lois said.

"I believe that you once said that you had a thing for guys with glasses." Chloe reminded her cousin.

"I said I like guys that wear glasses and don't think that plaid is still in fashion." Lois said.

"You just better watch out Lois you could end up marrying a guy just like Clark." Chloe said.

"That will happen when I meet a guy that can fly." Lois said.

Clark was having trouble sleeping. He was tossing and turning; no matter how much he tried he could not get any sleep. Then the dreams started.

He could see just the outline of a woman. She was holding what looked like a baby that was wrapped in a red blue and yellow blanket. She walked over to a man; the man took the bay in his arms. A quick flash of light and Clark was in some kind of ship. He could glass breaking and someone yelling. He then heard a huge explosion and a bright light. Then there was silence which seemed to last forever. Suddenly and with out warning he saw flashes of his life. He saw Chloe and Pete, Lana and Whitney, Lois and his parents. And then Lex. Then he heard Jor-El's voice.

"It is time Kal-El"

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe was awakened by the knock on her door. She climbed out of bed and grabbed her pink satin robe. She walked out of her bedroom and into the living room. The knocking on the door also awakened Lois.

"Who the hell comes by at 2 o'clock in the morning?" Lois complained.

"I'm the editor of the ledger and if something big happens I have to know." Chloe explained.

"Something "big" like a mass cow tipping?" Lois said.

"Lois go back to sleep." Chloe said. Lois was about to but she wanted to know what it was coming a ruining her dreams. Chloe looked through the peephole and saw Clark standing at on the other side of the door. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"Sorry I came by so late but I need to talk to you." Clark said.

"Sure, Lois I'll be back." Chloe told her cousin.

"Yeah, like I said cow tipping." Lois said then she went back to sleep.

Chloe led Clark outside the apartment, down the hall and then up a small flight of stairs to the roof of the Ledger. She opened the door and walked on to the roof. The cold night air quickly went through her sheer robe. Clark took off his red jacket and wrapped her in it.

"Thanks, so what up?" Chloe asked.

"I had a dream it was odd. I saw flashes of everyone I know and care about. Then there was blurs of two people I never knew and then there was flashes of lights and explosions." Clark explained.

"Was that it?" Chloe asked.

"No, it all ended when Jor-El said, "It's time"." Clark said.

"Wow that sounds intense." Chloe said.

"What do you think it means?" Clark asked.

"Clark, I don't have a answer for you." Chloe said.

"So I'm just going to have to live with this?" Clark said.

"Clark what don't you go and ask Jor-El what he meant." Chloe suggested.

"Your serious right?" Clark asked.

"He always said that he was your father maybe it's time for him to act like it and give to you the answers you what and deserve." Chloe said.

"Your right thanks Chloe." Clark said.

"Hey what are friends for." Chloe said.

"Can you meet at about four tomorrow at the caves?" Clark asked.

"Not in the afternoon." Chloe said.

"In the morning, I'm going to leave tomorrow morning." Clark said.

"Sure I'll be there." Chloe said.

"Thanks again Chloe." Clark said.

The next morning Chloe and Clark met at the caves.

"You ready?" Chloe asked.

"I'm not going through the cave." Clark said.

"Then what are we doing here." Chloe asked. Clark reached into his pocket and handed her the key disc.

"Clark I can't take this." Chloe said.

"You always said that it was way to easy for people to get the key and find the Fortress, now it's safe." Clark said.

"You don't even know where the Fortress is how are you going to get there." Chloe said.

"Don't worry I'll find a way." Clark said.

It was then when Chloe notice the tears welling in Clark's eyes. It was then that she knew he was leaving. All of the things that they had been through came flooding back to her. All the smiles and laughs they shared, and the tears, and fights and the adventures. The tears began to fall. The day she found out about Clark's powers she knew that he was meant to do something great and now here he was about his journey.

"Don't you ever forget me?" Chloe said.

"I could never forget you Chloe." Clark said.

"You want a ride home?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah you could take me to Ben Hubbard's." Clark said.

"Let's go." Chloe said.

Martha woke up at her usual time. She showered and headed down stairs to start breakfast for her and Clark. When she got down stairs, she went to the kitchen and started the coffee and then went to fridge to make breakfast.

"Clark, time to get up." She called. She took out the eggs and bacon and then reached for the milk.

"Come on Clark get up" she called again. It was then that she noticed Clark standing out in the field. She knew what it meant it was time for him to go. She wiped a tear away from her eye and then headed for the door.

Clark heard his mother walk up behind him. She took Clark's hand and held it.

"I have to leave." Clark said.

"I know, we both knew." Martha said.

"You did?" Clark asked.

"Yes, your father somehow knew that he would…die before you left. He made me promise that when the time came I would let you. Do you know where you're going?" Martha asked.

"North to get some questions answered." Clark said.

"By Jor-El?" Martha asked.

"Yes."

"You just be careful." Martha said.

"I will." Clark said.

"Do you want me to make you something to take with you?" she asked.

"No. I talk to Ben Hubbard, he said that he would be happy to help out from now one." Clark said.

"Don't worry about that." Martha said.

"Would you talk to Lana for me? Tell her…"Clark said.

"I will, just don't forget us son." Martha said.

"Mother." He said. Then he hugged her. Martha still countuined to fight back her tears. Clark let his tears flow.

"You are the greatest thing that ever happen to us. Now you go do what ever it is you came here to do.' Martha said.

"I'll be back I promise." Clark said. He kissed her gently on the head and then started to walk down the road. She watched him walk until she could no longer see him. Then she began to cry.

Some how she was able to get some work done around the farm along with Ben's help. She felt that she needed to do some cleaning so she went up to the attic. She started with some old boxes that Jonathon had been hanging on to forever. She opened the box and smiled when she saw what was in it. She reached into the box and pulled out Jonathon's old high school letter jacket. She went through boxes for what seemed like hours. She was about head back done stairs when she noticed one more box in the corner. She knelt down near the box, written on the box were the words" Clark". Martha opened the box.

Inside the box were Clark's blankets, there was a blue one and a yellow one, and along with the red blanket that Martha had wrapped Clark in when they found him. She could still remember the first time Clark smiled at her. Martha wiped a tear away from her eyes. She was startled by a knock on the attic door. She turned at found Lana standing at the doorway.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kent I can come back later." Lana said.

"No, that's okay, come in. I was just going through some things and I found Clark's blankets." Martha said.

"Really?" Lana said as she knelt down next to Martha.

"This blue and yellow ones are thee one that were in the ship when we found Clark. This red one was the one I wrapped him in." Martha said.

"Maybe that's why he wears blue red and yellow so much." Lana said.

"You know, for the first three years that we had Clark, he would wear red and blue." Martha said.

"He does look very good in those colors." Lana said.

"Yes he does." Martha said.

"He's not here is he?" Lana asked.

"No sweetie he left. He went to figure out what his destiny is." Martha said.

" I tried to prepare myself for this. But I guess I wasn't ready." Lana said.

"Neither was I. But he wanted me to tell you that he loves you very much and to live your life and he would come back." Martha said. She could see that Lana was going to break down; she reached out and held Lana as she started to cry.

Clark stopped to and took in the large structure that stood before him. He had been her before but each time he came, he was amazed by it. The Fortress of Solitude, his last connections to Krypton ad to his Jor-El. He took a deep breath and walked toward the Fortress.

When he entered he went to the console of crystals. A medium sized crystal floated out of the console and hovered in midair. Clark took the crystal.

"Kal-El, my son why are you here?" Jor-El said.

"I need to ask you something before I do this." Clark said.

"Ask my son?" Jor-El said.

"Where you responible for my father's death?" Clark asked.

"As you know someone's life for was to be exchanged for your. He was to be selected; however he died before his life force could be exchanged. I'm sorry for your loss." Jor- El.

Clark was now sure that Jor-El was on the up and up. Clark knew that now was the time to get all his answers.

"Now, why have you come here?" Jor-El asked.

"I need answers. Who am I? What happened to Krypton and why did you send me here?" Clark asks. Clark waited for his answer.

"You say that you're my father, not give me the answers please." Clark said.

"Your name is Kal-El. You are the only survivor of the planet Krypton. Even though you've been raised as a human, you are not one of them. You have great powers, only some of which you have as yet discovered." Jor-El said.

To Be Countuined…


	7. Chapter 7

Lois was going over her mental checklist to make sure that she was not forgetting anything that she had brought with her on her trip to Smallville. When she made sure that she had everything she walked out of Chloe's apartment and locked the door. She went down the stairs and into the Ledger.

When she entered the newsroom, reporters and copy boys were busy trying to help get out the next edition. She walked through the newsroom and towards Chloe's office. She knocked on the door and walked in. She found Chloe sitting behind her desk with a pen in her mouth and red marker in her hand. She was proofing the next edition.

" You it's times like this that I wish Clark was here." She said.

"I wish I could help but my puncution is worse than my spelling." Lois said.

"I thought that you we still be asleep." Chloe said.

"As much as I would like to, I have to get back and show Metropolis that Lois Lane still rules the headlines." She said. Chloe got up from her desk and walked around and gave her cousin a hug.

"Just don't forget about us here." Chloe said.

"Hey as much as I want to I could never forget this place." Lois said. Then she left the office. Chloe went back to work only to have Lois peek her head back in.

"When you see Smallville, tell him I said bye." Lois said.

"Sure." Chloe said.

It had been two days since Clark had left and some how Lana found herself adjusting to his departure. At times she found herself talking to some of her friends and be mistake call one of them Clark. She had cried herself to sleep the last two nights but now it was getting easier.

She would go out to the Kent farm and help Martha with things. She also decided to open a fashion store in town to help keep her mind off Clark. She was also waiting for a letter from STAR labs from Metropolis. She was hoping to put her degree to use. At the moment she was at her store making selections on cloth. Martha walked in a moment later.

"Hi, Lana the place looks great." Martha said.

"Thank you, it's getting to how I want things." Lana said.

"Well, you'll do fine." Martha said.

"Thanks, so what can do for you?" Lana asked.

"Well I need about ten feet of red leather." Martha.

"Sure, so any word from Clark?" Lana asked.

"No, I haven't heard anything from him, but I'm sure he's fine." Martha said

"Yeah I'm sure he is." Lana said halfhearted.

"Ten feet that's a lot of red leather." Lana said.

"I'm redoing Jonathon's favorite chair I was going to give it to Clark when he gets back." Martha said.

"I wonder what he's doing right now." Lana asked,

"When I returned to Krypton all those years ago it was decided by the council that thee planet Earth as off limits to all Kryptionains. Without Earth even knowing the planet was expelled from the league of planets and all travel here was banned." Jor-El said.

"Then what about all those flying saucers?" Clark asked.

"They were scouts from other planets, coming to see if earth had changed their evil ways." Jor-El said.

"Is it possible for me to see Krypton?" Clark asked.

"It is." Jor-El said.

"I want to see it." Clark said.

"I knew that you would." Jor-El said. Clark walked over to the crystal panel and took one. He turned to find a large crystal like pod lower for somewhere above him.

"What is this?" Clark asked.

"It is a isolation chamber. In it your physical body will remain on this planet while your mind travels the galaxy." Jor-El said. Clark nodded and entered the chamber. The door slide closed behind him. Clark felt his body taken over by an unseen force. Soon a blinding white light washed over him.

When the light went away he found him traveling through space. He could see the planets of Earth's solar system passing by him.

"As you have learned my son. The fortress holds all the knowledge of all the planets of twenty-eight know galaxies. Together my son, you and I will travel by those systems. As we travel I will answers as many of your questions as I can." Jor-El said.

"How did I get these powers?" Clark asked.

"Your powers come for your cells, earth's suns and gravity. On earth you cells expanded. This gives you stronger muscles in your eyes, legs, lungs, ears, and arms. Also your body cells store and convert the enrgy in the sun's rays. The enrgy goes also helps to enhance your strength, however most of this energy creates a protective field around your body, which protects you from injury. Also when you focus some of this energy it can become ultraviolet-rays which flow through your eyes." Jor-El said.

"In other words I have powers far beyond those of mortal men." Clark said.

"You are correct, however you one more power which I can not explain and which you must master alone." Jor-el said.

"And that would be?" Clark asked.

"The power flight." Jor-El said.

"Your telling me that I can fly?" Clark asked.

"With practice yes you will be. But that is for later as we travel through time. We will discuss the various concepts of right and wrong as they are on other planets and galaxies and how they relate on earth." Jor-El said.

Martha had finished the chair that she was redoing with the red leather. She still had at least six feet of it left. She folded the leather and went to put it way when she saw Chloe's car parked out front. She went to the door and looked out to find Chloe standing at the fence talking with Ben Hubbard.

She could tell that Chloe and Ben were flirting. She smelled and walked out the door. Chloe waved at her and then handed Ben a card, which might have had Chloe's number on it. When she said bye to Ben she walked over to Martha.

"Hi Mrs. Kent I came by to give you something that Clark left at my place once. Martha eyed Chloe unsure if she wanted to know what Chloe had. Chloe set the box down and opened it. She then reached into the box and pulled out a pair of red boots. Martha was unsure if those boots were really something Clark would were.

"Are you sure that these are Clark's?" Martha asked.

"Trust me Mrs. Kent. You may not know it but Clark can have a flair for the dramatic." Chloe said.

"I hope Clark is getting the answers he wants." Martha said.

"If I know Clark, he is." Chloe said. Both Martha and Chloe looked out the window and towards the loft.

"And now my son we come to the edge of your galaxy and past it's flaming turmoil and into the red star of Krytpton. Your home as it was." Jor-El said. Clark was in awe when he saw the large red star and white planet. At last he was home.

To be conutied.


	8. Chapter 8

"This is Krypton?" Clark asked.

"In a way. This is a holographic recording of the final hours of our planet." Jor-El said.

"Then where are we?" Clark asked.

"We are at the last known location of the planet Krypton. Everything you see and hear is from the past." Jor-El said.

Clark could see inside the large dome. What he saw was awesome; the dome was dark, except for a shaft of bluish-white light that was in the middle of it. Floating in the middle of the light was two rings. Surrounding the shaft of light was what looked like a large video screen that went 360 degrees around the person standing in the middle. On the screens were the faces of fourteen elderly men and women.

"Who are they?" Clark asked.

"They are the governing counsel of the planet Krypton. The best and brightest of the planet Krypton." Jor-El explained.

"Were you if a part of the consul?" Clark asked.

"No I was deemed to reckless. It has begun." Jor-El said.

"Jor-El you may address the consul." One of the elders said.

Clark watched as a man in his late thirties comes forward. He was dressed in robes of purple; on his sleeve were the symbols for the house of EL. He was a tall, fit and carried himself with an aire of confidence. He had blue eyes like Clark and black hair that was cut almost in a military manner but for a single curl. He had a neat and trimmed beard and mustache. Jor-El stood in the middle of the shaft of light and looked at the elders. Clark looked on intently. For the first time in his life he saw his father. His biological father.

His clasped his hands behind his back and took a deep breath. He then looked at the head elder and spoke.

"With you permission I would like to offer a different point of view to the finding that Von-Da has presented here. As she stated every million Krypton changes it's orbit around the sun. When this event takes place tremors are felt around the planet. However after days of research I have come to a far graver conclusion. The planet Krypton is dying. The planet is not shifting its orbit. No my friends the planets core is slowing down and will stop." Jor-El said.

"Jor-El, how can you be sure of this?" One of the elders asked.

"My friends recent reports have shown that core heat of the planet have be on a steady rise. Also energy readouts have been building. If the planet was merely shifting its orbit this data would not exist." Jor-El said.

"Jor-El, if what you say is true how can we correct it." An other Elder asked.

"Nothing can be done. Our only course of action is to leave our home." Jor-El said.

"Jor-El, you are the only one to bring forth these findings." One of the Elders said.

"I have done everything to try and disprove my finds, but the fact are undisputable. Krypton will die. We must leave." Jor-El said.

"We will go over your finding." The Elders said. Then the ray of light faded away as did thee faces of the elders. Jor-El was alone in the darkness.

"All we have done is commit SUICIDE! No, it's worse. It's GENOCIDE!" Jor-El said.

"They didn't believe you?" Clark asked.

"No, they did not. I went home although my planet was dying. My son was being born." Jor-El said.

Clark watched as the image faded way and was replaced by a beautiful woman with long black hair that was pulled back into a tail. Her crystal blue eyes were aglow with love. The woman was dressed in a white gown. She was Clark's mother.

"It that her?" Clark asked his voice breaking.

"Yes that is my wife, your mother Lara." Jor-El said.

"She's beautiful." Clark said.

There was woman dressed in gold standing next to her in his the woman's arms was a new born baby. The baby was wrapped in a red, blue and yellow blanket.

"Madam your child." The nurse said as Lara took her son into her arms. Jor-El entered a moment later and walked to his wife and kissed his gently on the lips. He looked at his son and smiled.

"He's wonderful." Jor-El said.

"I waited for you to tell you his name." Lara said.

"What is our son's name?" Jor-El asked.

"His name is Kal-El." Lara said.

"Kal-El, son of Lara and Jor-El." Jor-El said.

Then the image slowly started to simmer and then it disappeared.

"What's happening?" Clark asked.

"We are moving forward in time to the final moments of our planet and of mine and your mothers life." Jor-El said.

A new image came into focus. It was Jor-El; he was working feverishly to fix the ship that he was working. It was the ship that Clark's parents had in storm cellar. He then went to a computer and pressed a few buttons and then returned to the ship. He stopped his work when he saw Lara walking toward him with Kal-El in her arms.

Jor-El could see the worry in his wife's eyes and the fear. They both knew that what Jor-El was tying to do was dangerous and they would never know if it would work, but they had to try. They would not let their son die here with them.

"Lara, you should go with him he will be safe." Jor-El said.

"No, I will stay here with my husband and I will die here with him." Lara said. Jor-El kissed her gently.

"Jor-El, these humans that your sending him to will they love him and care for him?" Lara asked.

"They will Lara, They helped me." Jor-El said.

Then there was a tremor that shook the lab violently. Jor-El looked at Lara. Both of them knew that it was time. Lara left the lab and returned a few moments later with Kal-El wrapped in blankets of red, yellow and blue. She walked toward Jor-El and the ship.

"Is it time?" She asked.

"Yes, its time." Jor –El said. He could see the tears welling in her eyes. Lara nodded and placed thee infant in the ship. She then kissed her son for the last time.

"I love you Kal-El." She said.

"You will travel far, my little, Kal-El, but we will never leave you, even in the face of our deaths. The richness of out love will be yours. All that I have, all that I have learned, all that I feel, these and more I bequeath you. You will carry me inside you all the days of your life. You will make my strength your own. I will see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father and the father the son. This is all I can send you, Kal-El." Jor-El said. Then he started the ship and stepped back. A few seconds later the ship rocketed out of the lab and through the Krypton skies and into space a few moments later the planet Krypton was no more.

"That's what happened to Krypton?" Clark asked.

"Yes, the vanity of ours caused our demise. As will vanity destroy Earth. Now we shall return to earth hen we arrive six earth months will have passed." Jor-El said.

Soon the bright light came back and enveloped Clark. The blinding white light pulsed and a moment later Clark was back in the fortress. Over Clark's shoulder a blue pulse of light appeared and ghostly image of Jor-El appeared.

"You sent me here to save my life?" Clark asked.

"Yes, and I now know that I was right when I chose the Kent's to raise you." Jor-El said.

"Knowing what I know now, I don't what to do now, father." Clark said.

"Then I offer this to you my son live as one of them, Kal-El, discover where your strength and your power are needed. Always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. They can be a great people, Kal-El, they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you... my only son." Jor-El said.

To Be Countined


	9. Chapter 9

**6 MONTHS LATER**

Clark slowly walked out of the fortress. All his life he had wanted to know who or what he was and where he came from now he had all he ever wanted to know and he was changed in a way he never thought would happen. When he came here six months ago he demanded answers to his questions.

When he came here he was Clark Kent, farm boy from Kansas, who was alien, raised by humans. His biological father was a mad man who sent his son to take over the earth. Now he was Clark Kent, farm boy, who was raised by humans. His biological father sent him to Earth to help the human race. When he came here he wanted nothing to do with his alien heritage. Now he accepted, it was apart of him and who he was. He was proud that he could say that he was Kryptonian and Human. For the first time in his life Clark Kent was whole and ready to face the world and help those that needed it.

He also knew that he had powers that needed refining and the first one of these powers was flight. Now was a good as time as ever. But how was he ever going to fly. He "needed to find the switch." As he father told him. As hard as he tried Clark could not get off the ground. Disgusted, Clark closed his eyes and cleared his head. When he opened his eyes he discovered that he was floating thirty feet off the ground. Clark could not figure out how he was flying.

Clark then tried to control his body. After a few failed attempts and crash landings, he was able to control his flight. Soon he was able to do turns and barrel rolls and loops. He was like human plane. Now that he had flight down he flew off towards home.

Martha Kent was sitting outside with her dog Shelby. She had spent the day working in the garden and help Ben Hubbard around the farm. She found that she was slowly adjusting to being a widow and living by herself. Her husband was dead her son had left to find his roots. It was hard for her to believe that it had been six months since Clark had left to find his roots. She wondered if her son would ever return to her.

She put her book down and walked toward the barn and up into the loft. She nearly fell down when she saw him. He was standing there in front of her. He now had a new aire of confidence and power about him, yet at the same time was still the boy that she raised as her own. His face was wiser, his boyish good looks replaced by feature of a handsome young man. His once shaggy hair was now slicked back and combed a small curl in the front.

"I'm home mom." Clark said.

"Clark, it's you oh thank god." Martha said. She ran up to her son and hugged him. She then took a step back and looked at her son.

"How long are you staying?" Martha asked.

"For a few weeks until I can get a job in the city." Clark said.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Martha asked.

"Yea, mom, but right now I would like one of your apple pies." Clark said.

"Well they lets get inside." Martha said.

Martha was on her way to her room when she noticed Clark standing the bathroom combing his hair.

"What' the matter don't like the Krypton Ian look?" Martha asked.

"No, I like it just that I want it to mean something." Clark said.

"I understand." Martha said.

"So, what do you think?" Clark asked his mother.

"You look good." Martha said.

"Really, I don't look like Ritchie Cunningham?" Clark asked.

"Go to sleep Clark." Martha said.

The next morning Martha woke up to find that all the farm duties had been done by her son. She smiled; she missed the look on Jonathon's face when he would come inside after finding out that Clark had already had it done. She started to make breakfast. It had been awhile since she had made breakfast for more that one person and she liked the fact hat she could cook breakfast for her son.

She was pouring coffee when Clark walked in a moment later.

"I forgot how much fun doing farm work is." Clark said.

"The son I knew never like doing farm work." Martha said.

"He grew up." Clark said.

"Your right. Sit down and have some breakfast." Martha said. Both of them sat down at the table and began to eat. Clark picked up the paper and read the headline.

"Councilman Ross votes yes on road improvements." Clark said. "Pete ran for city counsel?" Clark asked.

"Yeah he did, youngest man ever." Martha said. "So what are your plans today?" Martha asked.

"Try to find Pete, Chloe and Lana." Clark said.

"Sweetie, I need to tell you something about Lana." Martha said.

"Is she okay?" Clark asked.

"She's fine, it's just that her and Pete are engaged." Martha said.

"Wow, how long?' Clark asked.

"About four months." Martha said.

"Is he happy?" Clark asked.

"Very happy, but she still misses you." Clark said. "I think I should go see her." Clark said.

"Well right now she is in Italy." Martha said.

"Italy?" Clark asked.

"Yeah she a fashion designer." Martha said.

"What about Chloe?" Clark said.

"She still runs the Ledger." Martha said.

"Nice to see that some things never change." Clark said.

"Why don't you take a shower and we'll head into town and you can go see her." Martha said.

Clark stopped the truck in front of the grocer store.

"I'll meet you at the ledger in a hour." Martha said.

"Okay. "Clark said. He then walked down the street. He was surprised to see that not much had changed in the six months that he has been gone. Then again this was Smallville and a major change was rarely going to happen.

Clark walked inside the ledger and headed towards Chloe's office at the back of the building. He got to the door and knocked. He used his x-ray vision to see Chloe hard at work proofing the next edition. He noticed that there was no standard cup of caffeine next to her.

"John that better be you with my caffeine." Chloe said through the door. Clark knocked again.

"You can come in you know." Chloe said. Clark walked in the office and closed the door behind him. She never noticed that Clark was standing in the room.

"Just put the right here. And take this down to the copy room." Chloe said. She held the piece of paper out for it to be taken to the copy room.

"Your are going to have to show me where the copy room is." Clark said. It was then that Chloe looked up and saw Clark standing in front of her. She smiled and got up from her desk and went to Clark and hugged him.

"Your back when did you get in?" Chloe asked.

"Last night I was at the farm." Clark said/

"So did find what you were looking for?" Chloe asked.

"Yes I did and I owe it all to you Chloe." Clark said.

"Well it was nothing." Chloe said.

"No Chloe it meant a lot to me and I want to say thank you." Clark said.

"Your welcome Clark." She said.

"What do you say we head over to the Talon and catch up on things?" Clark said.

"I'll help you out here when we get back." Clark said.

"Sure" Chloe said.

The two of them walked toward the Talon, they talked about what had happened in the six months that Clark was gone. Then the walked inside the Talon, they ordered and sat at a table.

"So how long are you staying in town?" Chloe asked.

"Just until I can get a place in the city." Clark said.

"Leaving the farm life for the big city?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I figure that's where I can do the most good." Clark said.

"And how are you planning on doing that?" Chloe asked.

"I'm working on getting a place in the city first." Clark said.

It was then that door to the Talon opened and Lana walked in.

"Talk about your days of returns." Chloe said. Clark turned and followed Chloe's gaze. Clark quickly got to his feet and faced Lana.

"Hello, Clark." Lana said.

"Hello, Lana." Clark said.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Lana walked over to Clark and hugged him. She could not believe that Clark was back after six months. He still was handsome as ever maybe even more that when he left. He had changed he was more mature, and wiser and stronger. And she could tell that he had moved on.

Lana had moved on also. She was now one of the most sought after fashion designers and astronomers in the world. She was still the way Clark had remembered the day that he left. And like him she was mature and stronger. She had also moved on, she was engaged to Clark's best friend, Pete Ross.

"It's good to see you Clark." She said.

"It's good to see you too Lana." Clark said.

"Did you find what you where looking for?" Lana asked.

"Everything I wanted to know." Clark said.

"I'm glad." Lana said.

"I hate to break up the reunion but I got a paper to run, but I'll catch up with you guys later." Chloe said.

"Sure thing." Clark said.

"I'll see you later, Lana" Chloe said.

"Great." Lana said.

"You want to sit down?" Clark said.

"Of course." Lana said. They sat down a table and order two coffees.

"I hear that you're a fashion designer.' Clark asked.

"Looking at the stars can get kind of boring." Lana said. Clark lowered his head.

"Especially when you know that there is life out there." Lana said.

"So that's something that you do in your spare time?' Clark asked.

"Yeah, so what about you?" Lana asked.

"I really don't know what I'm going to do yet, maybe just stay on the farm." Clark said.

"What that suppose to be a joke?' Lana asked.

"My pitiful attempt." Clark said.

"It's good to see that some things never change." Lana said.

"I you saying that I can't be funny?" Clark asked.

"Sometimes, the kryptonian in you shows." Lana said.

"Yeah, Kryptonians never did have a very good sense of humor." Clark said.

"How are things with Pete?" Clark asked.

"Wow, Clark…" Lana said.

"I'm sorry." Clark said.

"No, it's okay, things are great." Lana said.

"I'm glad that you're happy Lana." Clark said.

"I know you are Clark." Lana said. A tear slid down her face.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked.

"I wanted to wait for you Clark." Lana said.

"It's better that you didn't who knows when I would have come back." Clark said. "Besides somehow we both knew that it was not going to work out the way we wanted it to. Plus we can still be friends."

"Your right, but it's going to take some time." Lana said.

"I know but I just hope it doesn't take six months." Clark said.

"It won't." Lana said.

"Why, don't you and Pete have dinner with me and my mother." Clark said.

"Great, I'll ask him." Lana said.

"I got to go I promised Chloe that I would help out at the paper." Clark said. The two stood up and walked out of the Talon. Clark hugged Lana and then headed back toward thee paper. Lana watched him go, and then she got a feeling that she had not felt for six months. She felt safer.

Doctor Milton Fine was alone with his super computer. It had take more time that he thought it would to get the system up and running. He knew that it would take awhile but now he was done and he could begin his search.

From the side of Fine's neck came two small tubes. Thee tubes plugged into the machine. On his forehead appeared three more tubes the tubes also connected to the machine.

In a robotic voice Fine spoke." Begin the search for the last son of Krypton." In an instant the machine began to look for it's prey. Suddenly a holograph map of the United Stated appeared. It then magnified to the state of Kansas and the then Lowell county and finally to Smallville.

"Dr. Fine?" Lex called at he walked into the office. Fine quickly retracted all the tubes and turned and faced Lex and Mercy.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor?" Fine said in his normal voice.

"I just wanted to let you know that I could be reached at my family's home in Smallville." Lex said.

"Smallville seems like a nice place to visit." Fine said.

"It's like any small town in America." Lex said.

"I hope you enjoy your vacation." Fine said.

"Trust me, I will." Lex said. Then he turned and walked out of the lab. Fine waited until the door was gone. Fine then turned back to the computer, he then hooked back up to the computer. The hologram of Smallville reappeared. Fine stored the map in his memory and left the lab.

Clark was in the attic looking in old trunks. He had found his grandfather's army uniform and some old pictures. He put them to the side; he decided that he would take them with him when he went to the city. Clark then noticed the red boots in the corner he walked over to them and pulled them on.

"Clark, those are something that you wear maybe once and then never again." His mother said from as she entered the attic.

"I just wanted to see if they still fit." Clark said.

"So, do they?" His mother asked

"No." Clark said as he pulled off the boots.

"Lana, called she's on her way." Martha said.

"Okay." Clark said. He then closed the trunk and pick up the pictures.

"Clark are you okay?" Martha asked.

"I'm fine mom." Clark said.

:"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Trust me mom. I'll be okay." Clark said.

"All right, no let's get out of here." Martha said.

Lana opened the door of the Talon and walked in. She had decided to meet with Clark and Chloe for some late night coffee and to hear some of Clark's stories. She turned on the cappuccino machine looked around the place. It was the place that she had felt the safest when she was in high school. No matter what she always felt at home here. Even when things with her and Clark were not as they should be.

She was pouring herself a cup of tea when she heard the door open.

"Clark, do you still take your coffee with milk and sugar." Lana said not turning around to see how had just entered.

"I like my coffee with a little bit of rum." Lex said from behind Lana. Lana turned and faced Lex who was accompanied by Mercy. "I understand that your show in Milan was great." Lex said.

"What are you doing back here?" Lana asked.

"I needed a vacation." Lex said.

"So you chose to come to Smallville?" Lana asked.

"I used to live here you know." Lex said.

"Then you almost destroyed it." Lana said.

"Even you never forgave me for what happened." Lex said.

"How could I you almost killed the Kent's not to mention almost everyone in town." Lana said.

"It wasn't my fault and you know it." Lex said.

"That's right. Those psychos made you do it." Lana said.

"It looks like I'm not wanted here. But it's good seeing you again. Tell Clark I said hi." Lex said. He then turned and walked out of the Talon.

Lana walked to the door and watched as Lex's limo drove off into the night. She hoped Clark would be here soon.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Sorry it's took so long I will work faster.**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Clark was up and dressed he stood in front of the mirror and combed his hair. When he was done he took the pair of glasses and put them on. When he was satisfied with his new look he walked out the door and headed to Lex's.

Clark found that it was still easy to get into Lex's mansion. When he got to the front door he was met by Mercy.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Clark Kent." Clark said.

"Come in, and follow me." Mercy said.

Clark followed Mercy down the hall and into the study. Lex sat behind his desk he was working at his laptop when he noticed that Mercy and Clark entered. He smiled when he saw Clark. He closed his laptop and walked over to Clark.

"I have to say that I almost didn't recognize you Clark." Lex said.

"It's been a while." Clark said.

"What's with the glasses?" Lex asked.

"My blurred vision came back." Clark said referring to the time he was blinded.

"So what brings you to my home?" Lex asked.

"I just wanted to know why you are in town?" Clark asked.

"This was my home at one time." Lex said.

"That was until almost help level the place." Clark said.

"As I recall you helped saved the day." Lex said.

"I was nearly killed." Clark said.

"I had some business to take car of with Pete Ross." Lex said.

"What business would that be?" Clark asked.

"That's none of your business, Clark." Lex said.

"If has something to do with Smallville it my business." Clark said.

"I find that odd coming from someone who just resurfaced after six months." Lex said. Clark was surprised that Lex knew that he had been gone.

"I'm warning you Lex if you try anything I don't approve of I'll run you out of town on a rail." Clark said then he started for the door.

"Clark, if I were you I wouldn't start a war I can't win." Lex said.

"I'll show myself out." Clark said to Mercy. Lex and Mercy watched as Clark marched out of the study.

"You want me to do something about him?" Mercy asked.

"No, Clark Kent may have grown a back bone, but I can snap it like a twig." Lex said.

Later Clark entered the Ledger and walked into Chloe's office where she was hold a staff meeting. When she saw Clark and the look on his face she quickly ended the meeting and sent everyone out of the room. When the last person left Clark closed the door behind her.

"This must be big I just ended a huge staff meeting." Chloe said.

"I need a job." Clark said.

"Sure no problem." Chloe said.

"And I want to work on why Lex Luthor is back in Smallville." Clark said.

"No problem. He has a photo op with the city council and some Q and A." Chloe said.

"Great I'm going to go home and change and then I'll be back here for a press pass." Clark said.

Later at the press conference, Clark walked into city hall. He walked into the pressroom and took a city near the front of the room. He could see the city council. Pete nodded to Clark. Lex kept his eyes on Clark as the conference began. The mayor was the first to step forward.

He spoke about the recent events in town and about the upcoming high school football season. He then talked about the events of the last council meeting and then he turned to the business at hand. He said a few kind words about Lex and then Lex walked over the podium.

"Thank you Mr. Mayor, now a lot of you maybe wondering what I'm I doing back in Smallville." Lex said as he looked at Clark. "The answer is simple. I have made a home here. I helped one the pillars of the community and gave to made of the charities, Smallville prospered when Luthor Corp was here and now I think the time is right to bring LexCorp to Smallville. How you ask? Simple, meteor rocks. These small but deadly stone changed this town not once but twice and its effects can still be seen all over town. It's time that we put the rocks to use to benefit Smallville. Any questions?" Lex said.

Clark was the first to step forward.

"You of all people know that meteor rocks can do more harm that good why risk so many lives?" Clark asked.

"I can assure you that the up most precautions will be taken." Lex said. A few more questions followed and then the confernce was over. Lex, Mercy and Pete left and walked into Pete's office. Clark got as close to the office as possible. Then he used his super-hearing.

"I need permits and approval from the city council and I know that I can get it with your help, Pete." Lex said.

"Lex, I have to know with 100 that nothing can go wrong at the planet." Pete said.

"I told you that I could get it done. Can you?" Lex asked.

"I'm not too sure that I can Lex." Pete said.

"Can't or won't in case you forgot. I made a hefty donation to your campaign and you promised that if you were elected you would bring jobs to Smallville. You help me and the next step is mayor, hell even senator, maybe even Vice President." Lex said.

"Who would be the President?" Pete asked.

"Why me of course, think it over." Lex said.

Clark heard the sounds of Lex and Mercy preparing to leave. He turned and walked out of the hallway. Lex exited the office a moment later and then headed back toward the door. Neither Clark nor Lex noticed Milton Fine.

Fine left city hall and walked over to the car that he had rented. When he was in the car, he changed complete from his human form to a humanoid that was bald with light blue skin; his eyes were shaped like triangles. This was the true form of Dr. Milton Fine. Three small circles on his forehead glowed a bright yellow and Fine turned invisable. He then phased through the roof of the car and flew over Smallville.

"Pete took money from Lex Luthor?" Chloe asked.

"That's right and now Pete owes Lex." Clark said.

"Something is not right, Pete hated Lex why would he take anything from Lex?" Chloe said.

"You know Lex, He'll get you looking one way and." Clark said.

"And do something else when your are looking somewhere else." Chloe said.

"If he is blackmailing Pete we need to find out why." Clark said.

"How would we do that?" Chloe asked.

"We asked him?" Clark said.

"We just asked him?" Chloe said.

"Pete's my friend, he'll tell me." Clark said.

Fine held up the glowing pieces of kryptonite. He studied the rocks for a few moments and smiled. He was something that he knew and trusted. Something that reminded him of how built him and why he came to this world. He knew that with this rock he could destroy the last son of Krypton. Then nothing would stand in his way.

Pete opened the door to find Clark standing on the other side. He smiled and opened the door. Clark stepped inside. Pete showed him to the living room where they both sat down.

"So you're working for the Ledger now?" Pete asked.

"And you're working for Lex." Clark said.

"What are you talking about?" Pete asked.

"I heard what you two were talking about, him helping you get elected." Clark said.

"You eavesdropped on us?" Pete asked.

"Pete, we both know that Lex is not the type of person that does a favor for someone and what nothing in return." Clark said.

"So what I'm suppose to do Clark, fight him?" Pete said.

"No, you tell the people that he helped you, but you won't be his puppet." Clark said.

"It's not that easy Clark." Pete said.

"Beside Pete you have something more powerful that what Lex will ever have." Clark said.

"What's that Clark?" Pete asked.

"Your friends." Clark said.

Clark walked into the loft after he had comeback from Pete's. He was surprised to find Milton Fine standing at his desk. In his hand was a piece of paper. The man placed that paper down.

"A symbol of planet and a people that serviced its purpose and they was wiped from the memories of the galaxy." Fine said.

"Who are you?" Clark asked.

"You should ask yourself that question. You could be a god among these pitiful life forms and yet you choose to live by their rules." Fine said.

"I know who I'm now tell me who you are?" Clark asked.

"I'm Brainic, I like you come from the planet Krypton." Fine said.

"Your from Krypton?" Clark asked.

"Yes, I was created by your father and others. And when I learned all that I needed to know about Krypton I left." Fine said.

"Did you know about its fate?" Clark asked.

"I knew and I made sure that no one listened to your father." Fine said.

"Why did you do it?" Clark asked.

"It's simple once I learned everything about a race or species, I like them die. I've done it thousands of planets after Krypton and I will do so after I'm done with earth." Fine said.

"No you wouldn't I'll stop you?" Clark said.

"You really have spent way to much time around humans." Fine said. Fine raised his hand and fire a large beam of kryptonite at Clark. The beam hit Clark in the chest and sent Clark flying across the room and out of the other side of the barn.

Clark landed hard on the ground. He could feel the pain in his body as the effects of the meteor rocks. He could feel his blood start to boil in his veins. His eyes watered and it was becoming more difficult for him to breathe.

Clark felt Fine's hand wrap around his throat. Fine picked Clark up and held him close to his face.

"The blast of Kryptonite will continue to effect your body until your dead. And then I will leave this rock to die as I left Krypton." Fine said.

He then dropped Clark and walked away. Clark could only watch helplessly.

To Be Conutined…


	12. Chapter 12

The pain was horrible; Clark could feel his blood boil in his veins. It was slowly becoming harder for him to breathe. He knew that he was running out of time. As he rolled around on the floor his shirt got caught on a nail and ripped as Clark rolled on the floor the shirt tore more and was soon ripped off.

Clark could now start to feel better. What ever Fine had used on him it was only on his clothes. Clark soon stripped of all his clothes. When he was back to his feet he grab a blanket and ran inside the house.

He ran upstairs and dressed quickly. He then ran outside and followed Fine.

Brainic stood near the main gate of the missile silo. He knew that this is he could start the final destruction of the planet earth. He once again turn transparent and walked pass the main gate and on to the base. He then used his powers to find the missile controls. He walked toward the missile control room and into it.

Two men were seated at the controls running their launch drills.

"Do you think that will ever have to do this for real?" One of them asked,

"If we do, so help us god." The other said.

"Humans always believing in things that don't exist." Brainic said from behind them.

Both men jumped to their feet and reached for the pistols at their sides. Their hands never got to the grips. Brainic pointed two fingers at them, the fingers phased into long sharp blades and impaled the men.

Both men fell to the ground dead. Fine walked over to their now empty seats and sat down. He plugged himself into the system and then started his work. In a matter of moments he was into all the launch bases in the United States. Five minutes later he had control of every missile in the world.

Using his superior brainpower he choose a site that would insure that the entire human race would end under one gigantic mushroom cloud. After he set his target he hacked into the main computer in Metropolis. He then downloaded the final files that he needed. He then set a timer for thee missile and walked out of the base.

He was about to fly back to where he had hidden his ship in the Antarctic when he felt a strange but familiar presence. He turned to find Clark standing there.

"So you are not as unintelligent as these humans." Fine said.

"It ends now." Clark said.

"You are like your father so naïve. And like him you will die." Fine said. Then he fired another blast of Kryptonite. Clark used his super-speed to dodge the blast, and then he hit Fine with a dose of heat vision. The blast hit Fine in the chest and sent him flying ten feet.

Clark walked toward Fine. Fine waited until Clark was close enough to use one of his blades. This time Clark was not fast enough to side step the blade. The blade sliced into Clark's arm. Clark grabbed his arm, he feel the blood. Clark pushed through his pain and punched Fine. Fine stumbled back a few steps and recover.

He threw a punch that sent Clark reeling. Clark hit the ground hard and felt the wind knock out of him. Clark stumbled to his feet and ran toward Fine. Clark flew low off the ground. He slammed into Fine and through four oak trees behind him.

Fine counter with his own heat-vision that sent Clark back a few yards. It was then that Fine noticed the small piece of Kryptonite at his feet. He picked apiece up and quickly shaped into a blade. The then used his own speed to stab Clark.

Clark saw Fine running toward him, he also notice the green blade in his hand. Clark picked up a large piece of oak and used it as a bat. He connected with Fine and set him flying. Clark ran over to Fine and picked him up by the neck.

"It's over now what did you do?" Clark asked.

"It ten minutes every missile on this planet will rain down on this spot and earth will be now more." Fine said.

"No, you're going to stop all those missiles and your going to it now." Clark said.

"Never." Fine said.

"If you don't I'll toss you into the sun." Clark said.

"You won't do it your to weak." Fine said.

"You want to try me?" Clark asked.

"Very Well." Fine said.

Five minutes later all thee missile were inactive. Clark stood next to Fine and watched to make sure that the process was done correctly. When Fine was done he turned toward Clark.

"Now what will you do with me none of their prisons will hold me." Fine said.

"The Phantom Zone will." Clark said.

"So you know about the Zone." Fine asked.

"You'll meet a friend there. Zod." Clark said.

"Zod, he is nothing compared to me." Fine said.

"You two will have something to talk about." Clark said.

"Have you tried to use your x-ray vision on me?" Fine asked.

"No. Well then, good-bye." Fine said. He then thrust the Kryptonite blade into Clark's chest Clark released his grip on Fine and fell to the ground. Fine then turned and active one of the missiles.

"You should have realized that I would have had a plan incase you tried to stop me." Fine said.

"This missile will destroy a city in Russia and that will start a war that will end this planet." Fine said. He then flew out after the missile. Clark reached down and pulled out thee blade and tossed it to the ground. This time the wound did not heal instantly. Clark fought his way to his feet. He looked out to see the missile and Fine flying away.

Clark flew after the missile. Fine smiled as he watched the missile make it's way toward Russia. He watched for a few moments more then turned his attention to flying south. He turned one more time to see the missile starting turn. He watched in amazement as he realized that Clark was still alive and turned the missile.

Clark turned the missile and aimed it at Fine. He then propelled himself as fast as he could. Fine tried to dodge the missile but he was two slow. The missile hit Fine in the gut and sent him tumbling on the rocket. Fine used one of his spikes to keep himself from flying off the missile. He looked up to find Clark also on the missile and walked toward him.

"What am I going to have to do kill you?" Fine asked.

"Figure it out." Clark said. He then punched Fine. As Fine tried to get control of his body Clark reached and grabbed him and slammed him on the rocket. He then used his heat vision to weld Fine on the rocket.

"What are you going to do?" Fine asked.

"It's time for you to feel what it's like to burn." Clark said. With one strong push the missile left the earth's atmosphere and headed toward the sun. A few moments later the missile exploded.

Clark watched for a moment and then weakness over came his body, the weakness was followed by darkness and Clark fell back to earth.

Everyone from thee sheriff to the Air Force was at the base they all wondered what had happened and when the war was going to start. Chloe stopped her car and waited for some news as hard as she tried she knew that there was no way that she could get close to the action. She was able to hear, what was going on.

:"The missile turned and is heading for the sun." An Airman said.

"Is that dangerous?" Asked a General.

"Not to use sir. It just impacted it's over sir." The Airman said.

Chloe looked up to the sky and smiled; she knew that it was Clark. It was then that she looked up noticed something fell from the sky like a meteor. When it hit the ground Chloe ran towards it. When she got there she found a crater.

Chloe near the lip of the crater and looked inside. She was shocked to see Clark lying in the hole, his clothes burnt off and his wound in is chest. She ran towards him and tried to touch him. The heat off his body burned her hands. She took off her coat and wrapped her hands in it. Then she touched Clark.

"Clark wake up." Chloe said. Clark moved a moment later and then his eyes opened and thee wound on his chest closed.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" Clark asked.

"See if your still alive, now lets get you home and put some clothes on you." Chloe said.

"Not again." Clark said.

"What do you mean by that?" Chloe asked.

"I'll tell you later." Clark said.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Clark closed the last of thee box that he had packed. He looked around the now empty loft. So much of his life was centered in this room. This was the place were he pined for Lana and got advice from his father, were him and Pete would hang out and talk. Where him and Chloe shared their first kiss. Where his father told him the truth about his past.

"Think of old times?" Chloe said and she walked up the stairs toward him.

"Yeah, I never realized that so much of my life was centered around this loft." Clark said.

"I felt the same way about the Torch when we left." Chloe said.

"I never knew that I was going to miss it this much." Clark said.

"Think about it this way, if you ever get homesick you can fly by." Chloe said.

"That's true." Clark said.

"We better get down there you have a appointment with Mr. White in the morning." Chloe said.

"Yea, I better. Chloe I want to say thank you for helping me out with the job." Clark said.

"Your, welcome but I wish I could see Lois' face when she finds out that your going to be working with her." Chloe said.

Clark and Chloe walked out of the barn and toward the car. Martha, Lana and Pete were waiting for him.

"Thanks for the help Clark." Pete said.

"All I did was give you a push it courage for you to do what you did." Clark said.

"Still thanks Clark for everything." Pete said. Then the two hugged. Clark then took Lana's hand.

"Lana, I'm really happy for you. You and Pete are going to be great together. I'll always be there if you ever need me." Clark said.

"I know, Clark, good luck. And when me and Pete set a date you'll be the first to know." Lana said. Clark then hugged. Martha hugged her son as tight as she could.

"I'm so proud of you and your father would be too, both of them." She said.

"They are mom." Clark said.

"You be careful. "Martha said.

"I will." Clark said. Martha hugged him one more time then she handed him a suitcase.

"It's finished just how you want it." She said.

"Thanks mom." He said. He hugged her one more time and then got into the car with Chloe. She pulled away and head for the city.

Lex slammed the phone down and looked over at Mercy who had a look of fear on her face.

"I can't believe it. No one has seen or heard anything from Fine in a week and machine still is not working." He said.

"What do you think happened to him?" Mercy asked.

"Who knows, there looking for him everywhere but he is most likely dead." Lex said.

"It doesn't matter one of the techs has to know how to run it and if not will find someone who can." Lex said.

"First the Smallville thing and now this." Mercy said.

"Don't worry about Smallville Ross will come around. Now get me a drink." Lex said.

"Call your Mother." Chloe said as she walked out of Clark's new apartment.

"I will." Clark called out. He waited until she was in the elevator and the closed the door. He then turned around and looked at the apartment. It was nice place that has once been an old storage room.

"This shouldn't take to long." Clark said.

Using his super-speed he was able to unpack and put everything away. When he was done he took a shower. When he got out of the shower his dressed and opened the close and picked out his suit for tomorrow. He hung it near the bathroom door. Clark then walked over to the last suitcase that was still packed. The one his mother gave him.

He put the bag on the bed and then took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. He then opened the suitcase. Clark looked at the items in the case and then sat down next to the bed. He unwrapped the first blanket and took out the now highly shine red boots. He studied them quickly and set them on the floor. He then pulled out the long red blanket that his mother wrapped him in when they found him. The blanket was now made into a cape that would go down to his calves. What Clark saw next shocked him. His mother had taken red and yellow leather and made an emblem.

It was the red diamond shaped shield of the house of El, with yellow center. A red stylizes letter "S" was in the shield. Clark ran his hand over the leather and smiled. It was what he had wanted. A symbol that would represent his Kryptonian and Earthly heritage. It was a symbol that represented all that was good and right. As he ran his hands over the shield he could hear his Jonathon's words:

"You were meant for greater things than scoring touchdowns"

Then he heard Jor-El's:

They can be a great people, Kal-El, they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. "

He would remember his father's words. He would always hold in his heart his special heritage.

THE END


End file.
